Nutrunners can be used to facilitate the tightening of nuts onto threaded shafts or bolts into threaded ports. Nutrunners are commonly used in an assembly line where it is desirable to drive high quantities of nuts such as during assembly of components. Pneumatic nutrunners are powered by compressed air. Electric nutrunners use a direct current controller as a power supply. Hydraulic nutrunners are powered by hydraulic fluid. In general, a nutrunner can be used with a change tool assembly that couples the nutrunner with a desired socket. As can be appreciated, sometimes it is necessary to exchange sockets to accommodate different size nuts or bolts. Existing arrangements used to automatically exchange change tool assemblies and sockets tend to be inefficient. It would be desirable to provide a system that allows for quick exchange of change tool assemblies and sockets.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.